


Knight and pawn

by hillay17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillay17/pseuds/hillay17
Summary: Based on https://twitter.com/Fe3hSins/status/1279259234597769216?s=19Ferdinand and Hubert are playing chess. But like....in a sexual way
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 30





	Knight and pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you are following me because of my community fic I am very sorry! I've had crazy writers block and have barely written anything lately but I was horny enough today to get this out. I hope everyone likes  
> (PS I'm picturing this as like mid-timeskip, they're in the middle of the war and have been seeing each other for a while)

"How about this?" Hubert's smile grew sharp. "Whoever loses....has to submit to the other, later."  
"That hardly seems fair," Ferdinand struggled to breathe out, "seeing as how your..." he gasped for breath, "your foot is on..."  
"On what, exactly?"  
Ferdinand's face grew extremely red.  
"Your foot is rubbing up against my dick under the table, is that what you wanted to hear? It's incredibly distracting, OBVIOUSLY, and you really expect me to... AGNH!"  
How was he so good at this? They were just sitting there with all their clothes on and yet it was like Ferdinand was turning to mush the longer the game went on.  
"Your move." He looked up to see Hubert- that fucker- looking completely put together, very pleased with himself, and winning.  
Ferdinand was good at chess, normally. At least he always thought of himself as good at chess. Perhaps he'd been wrong all along.  
"I hate you." He did his best to glare up at the infuriatingly smug looking man sitting across from him.  
"Oh? Do you perhaps want me to stop?" He removed his foot for a moment.  
"No."  
"Fascinating." It was back now, and harder than ever to ignore.  
Ferdinand started to put his foot up to the other side of the table as well, give this asshole a taste of his own medicine.  
"Trying to cheat, are we?" Hubert's voice was low and mean, and he caught Ferdinand's leg in his own so fast it was like he'd been expecting it. "it hardly seems fair for you to be distracting me by stroking my cock while I'm trying to play a game."  
"But-"  
"But?"  
Hubert's smile said it all. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was showing the power he had over Ferdinand. Sure, Ferdinand could argue, and he would be right, but they both knew that he wouldn't, because deep down the unfairness of it all was exactly what they both found so hot about the whole situation.  
"Nothing," said Ferdinand, blushing furiously. Hubert smiled and chuckled darkly and it was all Ferdinand could do not to rip his clothes off and devour him right then and there. But he didn't. Because they had a game to play.  
Ferdinand moved a pawn forward.  
Hubert took it, increasing the pressure of his stroking. Ferdinand started to sweat.  
Ferdinand moved a knight, not because he was thinking of strategy, but because he could barely think at all and just wanted to move something somewhere so his turn would be over.  
"What a stupid move that was," said Hubert in a voice dripping with silk. "you really are an idiot, aren't you?"  
"I'd be smarter if I didn't have- AHH" the pressure on his cock became more intense as the foot that had been gently sliding across it began to increase in intensity and speed. As this was happening, Hubert took Ferdinand's queen in a swift move.  
"If you had just protected your queen last move with that rook, you would have had a clear path to victory. But I guess something is distracting you?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Hubert, you know exactly what's distracting me!"  
Ferdinand angrily took Hubert's knight in retaliation. The foot drew back slightly, and Ferdinand was embarrassed by how much he wished it would return.  
"Another very stupid move on your part," said Hubert. "Now I can do this-" he moved his queen into position- "check."  
The pressure on his cock resumed, even harder and faster than last time. A desperate moan escaped Ferdinand's mouth without him meaning to. "Fuck you."  
"Oh, you have it backwards, Ferdinand. And since you are probably too distracted by my foot on your cock to comprehend what I mean, I will spell it out for you. I am going to be the one fucking YOU tonight. Because YOU....are losing."  
Sweat beaded down Ferdinand's face as he tried desperately to think of how to win this game. He gave up.  
"Why don't you just fuck me now?" He hated how desperate he sounded.  
Hubert laughed evilly. "I want to finish the game first."  
"You're clearly going to beat me."  
"Yes, but I want to actually beat you. I want to see the look on your face when you know that what's inevitable...has actually come true. Besides," he added, "I like watching you squirm. You're so hot when you're this desperate."  
There wasn't really any way to argue with that. At least, nothing Ferdinand in his hazy state of mind could think of at the moment.  
He really tried to focus on the board, to look at all the pieces and decide which move would be best. But SOMETHING continued to be incredibly distracting. Not that he wanted it to stop or anything.  
He moved randomly.  
"You really don't know what you are doing at all, do you?"  
He hated how much the mean words made him shiver with lust. Hubert knew this, and that was exactly why he kept saying them.  
"Check again, darling."  
"Don't call me that while you wipe the floor with me!"  
"I'll call you whatever I want."  
"Asshole." Ferdinand put his head in his hands on top of the table, struggling to remain some small semblance of composure.  
"Hey idiot, it's your turn." Ferdinand felt a gloved hand grabbing his face with gentleness, but a good deal of force. Hubert lifted Ferdinand's face up until they were staring into each other's eyes.  
"I love you," Ferdinand whispered.  
"I love you too, dumbass," Hubert whispered back, stroking him under the table once again. "but you better make a move. I've got you in check."  
Ferdinand looked down, and moved his king out of the way.  
"Rolling over and taking it, I see." His voice became sharp once again.  
"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"  
Hubert rolled his eyes, demonstrating several other moves that would have been better and more effective.  
"But...." he said, with a glint in his eye, "you did none of those, so now...." Once again he started going hard and fast with the foot under the table, "I can checkmate you."  
"Oh god," Ferdinand breathed. "Oh god, you really got me. I-" his competitive streak blazed inside of him, angry that he'd barely even tried. "I can't believe I played so poorly."  
"I can."  
God, he was so infuriating.  
"Shut the hell up and fuck me already," Ferdinand growled.  
"Oh, but DARLING, we have to put the pieces away first."  
"You do it."  
"Fine," Hubert smiled. He slowly took off his gloves, and placed them on the table next to the box. He picked up a queen, caressing it with his long, slender index finger, running his thumb over the top part while staring Ferdinand directly in the face with an eyebrow raised, then dropping the piece into the box.  
"Jesus Christ!" Ferdinand screamed, grabbing a huge handful of pieces and throwing them in. "Why do you have to do everything so goddamn slowly?"  
"I thought you wanted me to put them away?" Hubert's voice dripped with feigned innocence.  
Ferdinand put the rest of the pieces away as fast as he could and slammed the lid on top of the box. "Will you just fuck me now, PLEASE?"  
"So desperate," Hubert grinned.  
"I'm going to kill you, Hubert." It left his throat in a low growl.  
"So agressive," Hubert said, his face also beginning to turn red. "Don't forget that I won."  
"You did win," Ferdinand breathed, "so you better do something about it."  
Hubert took his foot away, and climbed on top of the table, swinging himself into the chair on the other side so he was sitting on Ferdinand's lap. He wrapped one hand around his neck and the other around his cock. No more teasing.  
Well, maybe a little bit more.  
"Tell me what you want me to do."  
"I want you to choke me and jerk me off at the same time. I want you to stick your tongue down my throat while I pull your hair."  
"Oh...." Hubert said. "I see." His face was beginning to turn beet red.  
"Don't forget that you won, you desperate slut."  
Hubert laughed at this, a real laugh, and he leaned into Ferdinand with his heart almost escaping his chest.  
"If that's really what you want, my love.... Then that's exactly what you are going to get."  
"Good," said Ferdinand with a grin. "hurry up."


End file.
